


All They Need

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Hugging, Hurt, M/M, break-ups, jave feels rlly bad, jimon, just a friend comforting a friend™, mighta stole some lyrics from the song flares, simom is vv sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where they're all they need in that very moment.





	All They Need

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Anxiety, and Self Hate/ Loathing Thoughts

He couldn't just not apologize. Clary had kissed him right in front of Simon, successfully breaking the boy's heart, there was nothing he could do about that. But he could tell Simon how sorry he was, and how he had no idea that Clary still felt that way about him; that he thought the two had moved on from each other. He knew it wouldn't help the heartbroken vampire, but at least Simon could hear his two cents.

The gravel crunched beneath his feet, and the overwhelming smell of fish flooded his nose. Each footstep towards the boathouse filled his stomach with more dread, and his mouth suddenly became abnormally dry as he raised his fist to knock on the door. Knock. Knock. Knock.

He waited for a moment or two, and those few moments felt like centuries. After a few more minutes (years, days, he really didn't know) of waiting the door flung open revealing Simon, his nose puffy and red, his eyes bloodshot and his face paler than usual, stained with tear streaks. Jace's heart hurt for the vampire, feeling extremely responsible for his current state.

"What do you want?" Simon asked, his voice quiet and rough; much different from his normal energetic and giddy tone. He looked utterly broken and done, and Jace really couldn't blame him. 

"I just-" he thought for a moment, every word he had planned leaving his head as he continued to take in just how done Simon really looked. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you how sorry I am. I never thought, not even for a moment that the queen would even think of doing that, if she did I would have forced you to stay back, not that I think you would have listened, but I think you know what I mean. But please let me know if I can do anything, and I thought Clary and I were over the whole feelings thing, but clearly that's not the case on her part. I'm so sorry, Simon, I really am." 

Jace knew that it most likely sounded like crap to Simon, and that he probably just rubbed salt into the open wound. He just wanted to put his part of the story into Simon's head and tell him how sorry he was.

Simon sniffled, rubbing his left eye as if trying to wipe away a tear that wasn't there. He stepped away from his spot against the doorway and gestured further into the boathouse.

"Come in, I guess," Simon mumbled, walking towards a small wooden chair and sitting down on it, his eyes glued to his feet which were covered by grey socks decorated with small hedgehogs. Jace followed inside, sliding the door closed behind him as he made his way over to Simon.

"I can't say how sorry I am, Simon. Really I'm-" Jace was cut off when Simon stood up suddenly and hugged Jace, his hands desperately pulling Jace closer and his head buried in Jace's shoulder, holding the shadowhunter like a lifeline. 

Jace froze for a moment before he returned the hug, gently rubbing Simon's back in small circle movements once the boy began sobbing into Jace's shoulder. He began to wonder if he was the only thing holding Simon up as he sobbed, dampening Jace's shirt, his fingers grasping the back of Jace's shirt so hard that if he wanted to, with a simple tug he could rip Jace's shirt with ease.

"I- I tried so hard, so hard to tell myself that- that we would work out and- she   
doesn't love me like I love her," Simon said (almost yelled) in anguish between sobs. "I know I can't force her to love me, but- but I just- I wanted to be the one she loved and thought about before she went to bed at night. But it was y-you. It was always you!" Simon suddenly pushed Jace away with a hard shove, allowing Jace a look at his face; which had tears streaming down his cheeks and his nose was wrinkled, his lips pulled into a deep frown.

His crying wasn't beautiful, it was full of painful and raw cries, ones you would think only existed in story books when the hero confronted the villain with a dark past. But here was Simon who looked like everything sad and desperate in the world combined. His face was full of bitter and true emotions. He looked as if Jace only had to simply tap his shoulder before he crumpled and fell to the ground.

"I know, and I'm not about to tell you that I never felt anything for her, because I did, and I can't lie about that. But I've moved on, and I thought she had too. I'm sorry," he spoke quietly as he took a step closer towards Simon. The words 'I'm sorry' felt and sounded like the two most useless words in the English language at that moment. 

"I know, I know I shouldn't blame you." Simon wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "But I just- I've waited so long for Clary and I's relationship and I should've known it was too good to be true. I don't deserve somebody as amazing as Clary. She deserves someone like you, someone as perfect as you. Not somebody like me. Tell me Jace, have you ever cried so much that you could barely see? Ever had your heart hurt so much you thought you were about to die, felt like it was the end?"

Jace frowned and stepped even closer, wanting nothing more then to pull Simon back into a hug.

"Simon, you are amazing and funny and deserve somebody who treats you like the lovely person you are. Clary didn't treat you right, and there's people who care about you, if anything, Clary didn't deserve you. Please do not settle. Clary wasn't the one for you, but you do have someone out there who will love you, and that I can promise," he said and Simon looked up, closing the distance between the two, hugging Jace once again.

But this hug was different. It wasn't made up of angst and hurt. No, this was made up of comfort and warmth. Simon was no longer crying, but he was still grasping on to Jace as if he was the only thing he had left. 

Jace was comforting Simon because thats what he needed, he didn't need somebody like him to confess how they didn't love Clary but loved Simon instead. He didn't need somebody naming every single thing that they loved about him like Jace wanted to do. No he needed a friend, somebody to hold him and help him back up when he was kicked on the ground. So that's what Jace would do.

Two friends holding onto each other with everything they had, and no more words needed to be exchanged between the two to know that they were all they needed at the exact moment. All they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this! I don't normally write angst or comfort so this was kind of a first time thing for me, and feel free to critique anything in the comments, I would really appreciate it! I read it over but there may still be a few typos or grammar errors, and please just point those out if you see them! I mainly wrote this cause I had a huge panic attack yesterday and idk I was in the mood so I hope I wrote le angst correctly. Just two platonic friends comforting each other™, ya know? You can find me on my Tumblr: clarynotfairchildd or my Wattpad: -accioclary! Have a good day/night!


End file.
